Modern passenger service vehicles are increasingly required to provide efficiencies for vehicle operators in terms of greater number of passengers carried and increased fuel efficiency. The physical dimensions of a passenger service vehicle have a significant impact on overall vehicle efficiency.
In addition, certain jurisdictions have particular requirements for passenger vehicle dimensions, for example, size, weight, clearance and front and rear overhang.